Dare or ?
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Karena dare dari sang kapten tercinta, Kise Ryouta— si pemuda cantik berambut pirang membenci Aomine Daiki— si pemuda kurang putih berambut dark blue. Wih! Beneran tuh? / Sho-Ai / AoKise! / RnR, onegai?


**Dare or ... ? ****© LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARN: Sho-Ai, Probably OOC, Typo(s).**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Bingung adalah kata yang tepat untuk pemuda hi—kurang putih ini. Dia, Aomine Daiki, sedang bingung mencari pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

'Argh!' batinnya frustrasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri— persis seperti orang gila. Ehem.

"Kemana aku harus mencari si bodoh itu, heh?" katanya entah pada siapa. Ia hampir putus asa. Ia sudah mencari ke tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh pemuda pirang itu, tetapi pemuda pirang itu tidak ada disana.

'Tsk. Ini semua karena iblis merah itu! Jika dia tidak memberi dare seperti itu, ini semua tak akan terjadi! Dasar pendek!' batinnya mulai menyumpah serapahi sang kapten.

_Well, _jika Akashi mendengarnya maka tamatlah kau, Aomine.

.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_Terlihat enam surai berwarna-warni sedang berkumpul di satu meja yang berada dikantin sekolah. Diketahui, mereka adalah manager dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai—minus Kise Ryouta, Ia sedang ulangan susulan, katanya._

_Akashi Seijuro—pemuda berambut merah melirik kepada lima orang yang berada dimeja yang sama dengannya. Mereka—minus Murasakibara Atsushi yang jarang sekali berhenti mengunyah—telah menghabiskan makan siang mereka._

"_Ehem." Akashi berdehem. Lima orang itu melirik ke arah sang kapten. Merasa perhatian teman-teman—yang mencangkup budak-budaknya telah tertuju padanya, Ia melanjutkan, "kita main Truth or Dare."_

_Yang lain bingung. Tumben sekali kapten mereka yang kurang tinggi itu mengajak mereka bermain permainan macam itu? Padahal biasanya hanya basket dan shogi—khusus Midorima._

_Mereka mengangguk pasrah—menyetujui perkataan sang kapten. Karena menolakpun percuma saja. Hello, secara Akashi itu mutlak.  
_

"_Baik, kita mulai." Akashi memutar botol yang isinya sudah kosong. Botol itu berhenti berputar, dan kepala botol itu mengarah pada—_

"_Tsk. Sial."_

–_Aomine Daiki._

"_Daiki, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth," jawabnya malas._

"_Ne, ne, Dai-chan! Apa kau menyukai Ki-chan?" tanya Satsuki Momoi antusias._

"_Tidak ... mungkin?"_

"_Mine-chin, nyem. Menurutmu Sa-chin cantik tidak, nyem?" tanya Murasakibara sambil tetap mengunyah snacknya. Aomine mangap mendengar pertanyaan absrud si raksasa. Momoi menatap Aomine dengan penasaran._

"_Biasa saja. Masih tetap cantik Mai-chan," jawab Aomine kalem. Dahi Momoi berkedut, Ia menyikut pinggang Aomine, membuat yang disikut mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Apa 'sih?!"_

"_Dai-chan jahat!"_

"_Apa lucky item-mu hari ini, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima._

_Satu lagi pertanyaan absrud. _

"_Tidak tahu, bodoh! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Midorima," ucap Aomine sebal. Ngapain coba si wortel berjalan itu bertanya hal macam itu? Apa kata dunia kalau tiba-tiba Aomine menjadi fans Oha-Asa dan membawa lucky item seperti lebah madu memakai bikini, misalnya? Hell no!_

"_Aomine-kun, kapan kau terakhir kali mandi?" Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya dengan wajah datar—seperti biasa._

_Oh,Tetsu, plis. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

"_Tadi pagi."_

"_Kenapa kulitmu masih hitam, Aomine-kun?" Pft. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ke-empat orang yang lain hanya menahan tawanya. Aomine mendelik sebal._

"_Kau pikir ini daki, Tetsu?" Muncul empat siku-siku didahi Aomine._

"_Sumimasen."_

"_Baiklah, Daiki, ini dariku. Tembak Ryouta. Hari ini." Akashi berkata dengan suara berat khasnya._

"_C-chotto! Aku memilih truth, Akashi. Bukan dare." Aomine protes._

_**CKRIS.**__ Akashi memainkan guntingnya. "Kau membantah, Daiki? Kau rindu pada guntingku yang manis ini, hn?"_

_Glek. Aomine menelan ludah. "B-baik, baik. Aku akan melakukannya. Kau puas?" _

_Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Saa, mari kita lanjutkan." Ia memutar botol tadi, tetapi tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi._

"_Well, sepertinya kita hentikan sampai disini." Akashi beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti oleh yang lain._

"_Hey! Masa hanya aku yang menjadi korban, ha?!" Aomine protes. Sebuah gunting sukses melewati pipinya. Beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong. Aomine menelan ludah—lagi._

"_Bel sudah berbunyi. Kau ingin kita membolos, Daiki?" Aomine menggeleng, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin itu._

"_Makanya, lain kali bawalah lucky itemmu, nanodayo."_

"_Uruse!"_

_._

_Kise Ryouta duduk disalah satu kursi belakang taman sekolah. Ia kembali menatap layar handphone-nya— memastikan bahwa Ia tak salah baca._

_**To: Kise**_

_**From: Aomine-cchi**_

_**Sebelum latihan, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah. Penting.**_

_Dan akhirnya, Aomine memunculkan dirinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kise. Merasa ada seseorang, Kise menolehkan pandangannya._

"_Aominecchi!" serunya._

"_Yo, Kise." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya._

"_Ada apa-ssu? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku."_

"_A-aku suka padamu," ujar Aomine spontan. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Kise._

"_E-eh?"_

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kise?" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise—tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Kise. Itu memalukan, sungguh. Sedangkan Kise menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam._

"_A-aku mau ssu."_

_Aomine menoleh cepat ketika Kise berbicara."Benarkah?" ucapnya tak percaya._

"_Un!" Kise mengangguk, "tentu saja ssu!" Ia tersenyum pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian—Ia malu._

'_... Bagaimana ini?'_

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

.

Disuatu tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar, lalu terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut seksinya.

"Hiks... Aominecchi wa baka ssu..." isaknya pelan. Beruntung keadaan disana sedang sepi—maklum, sudah malam—, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pemuda tengah menangis seperti gadis yang habis diputuskan oleh kekasihnya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya sakit terasa dipermainkan. Hh~

.

.

_Flashback._

"_Lalala~" Pemuda pirang itu bersenandung riang, senyum senang terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Ia senang, sangat senang malah. Pasalnya, seseorang yang Ia cintai membalas perasaannya. Terbukti saat orang yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaannya , surga dunia~_

"_Dare dariku sudah kau lakukan,Daiki?" Itu suara Akashi._

'_Dare? Dare apaan ssu?' batin pemuda pirang itu bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dulu ke dalam gym. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka di dalam._

"_Sudah. Aku sudah menembak Kise tadi." Aomine berucap malas._

'_J-jadi... yang tadi itu dare ssu?! Aominecchi menembakku karena dare?!'_

_Kise masuk gym dengan langkah gontai dan aura suram. _

"_Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko saat melihat Kise. Yang lain ikut melihat ke arah Kise._

"_Ki-chan..." ujar Momoi khawatir saat melihat Kise memasuki gym._

"_Jadi yang tadi itu hanya dare ssu? Haha," tawanya memilukan. Matanya memerah— menahan tangis. Ia mengambil bola basket yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu, melempar bola basket itu tepat pada wajah Aomine. Aomine yang tidak siap, langsung meringis saat bola basket itu sukses mencium wajahnya._

"_AHOMINECCHI HIDOI SSU! AKU MEMBENCIMU SSU!" Setelah berkata begitu, Kise pergi meninggalkan gym. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam._

"_Mine-chin, kau membuat Kise-chin menangis," ujar Murasakibara memecah keheningan._

"_Ini karena dare Akashi!" Aomine membela diri._

"_Aomine-kun, jangan lampiaskan kesalahanmu pada orang lain," ujar Kuroko menasihati Aomine. Mana mungkin dia diam saja saat uhuksemenyauhuk disalahkan oleh mahkluk semacam Aomine? Meskipun sebenarnya Akashi memang salah juga disini. Uhuk._

"_Aku setuju dengan Kuroko, nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

"_Dai-chan! Jangan diam saja, kejar Ki-chan, bodoh!" Momoi memukul kepala Aomine._

"_Adaw! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?!"_

"_Kau memang salah, Daiki." Akashi watados. Aomine mendecih._

"_Kau juga sa—"_

_Perkataan Aomine terhenti saat Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya._

"_Kejar atau kau aku sunat, Daiki?" __**CKRIS.**_

_Dahell! Akashi berubah haluan jadi tukang sunat?! Nista! Tunggu, tapi maksudnya berubah haluan disini itu apa?! Ha!_

_Tidak mau berurusan dengan gunting tercinta Akashi, Aomine memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu._

_**End of Flashback**__._

_._

_._

"Hosh... hosh... Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Kise." Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aomine berdiri didepannya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aominecchi?"

"Kau kemana saja bodoh?! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Aomine menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa pedulimu ssu?" Kise bertanya ketus, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar serak karena habis menangis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu heh?" Aomine mendekati Kise.

"H-habisnya kau menipuku! K-kau mempermainkanku. K-kau membuatku patah hati! Sakit ssu, sakit!"

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, bodoh. Aku—"

"Kau bilang suka padaku hanya karena dare 'kan?! K-kau tid—"

Perkataan Kise terputus karena Aomine tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukannya, lalu menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Kise terdiam. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dengar." Aomine menangkup pipi Kise dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Kise memandangnya.

"Tadi itu memang dare, benar." Kise hampir mau menangis lagi.

"Tapi, kurasa apa yang kukatakan tadi benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatiku." Kise terdiam.

"B-bohong..."

"Kau tahu? Saat kau menerimaku tadi, entah kenapa aku sangat senang. Dan saat melihatmu menangis hatiku sangat sakit, bodoh. Dan saat aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Terdengar berlebihan bukan? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Jika tak ada kau disisiku, untuk apa aku hidup?" Kise tertegun mendengar perkataan Aomine.

"A-aomine... cchi..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise." Aomine memeluk Kise. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

Kise mengangguk dalam pelukan Aomine. "Tidak akan ssu... Jadi, kita resmi sepasang kekasih ssu?"

Aomine melepas pelukannya, lalu mengacak lembut rambut Kise. "Tentu saja, bodoh." Ia mencium bibir Kise sekilas, lalu menggenggam erat tangannya yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Kise.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kise mengangguk.

"Ne, Aominecchi sepertinya kau harus berterimakasih kepada Akashicchi ssu. Kalau bukan karena darenya, mungkin kita tidak akan jadian secepat ini ssu."

"Kau benar, Kise. Besok antar aku menemuinya untuk berterimakasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aominecchi belajar kata-kata puitis seperti itu dari mana ssu?"

"_Uruse na, Kise!"_ Aomine sebal. Kise terkekeh pelan.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Yeah~! Akhirnya keinginan saya untuk membuat fict di fandom Kurobas terlaksanakan juga~ :"D /nangisbahagia. /pret.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sila bilang pesan/kesan/unek-unek kalian lewat review, ya~ Ditunggu moah~ :* /kidpls.

**V**

**V**


End file.
